


The Butterfly Theory

by Petaledroses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being an idiot, Adrien thinks Marinette's Hawkmoth, Adrien's stupid Theory, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, He's way over his head on this, Hilarious, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lots of coindences, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious Adrien, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Suspicious Marinette, amused Plagg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petaledroses/pseuds/Petaledroses
Summary: Marinette decides to joke around when she sees a white butterfly.“Fly my little akuma and evilize them.”she said not knowing a black cat was hearing her. Coincidence after coincidence lead,Adrien,to think that she is the one and only super villain known as Hawkmoth. 'It couldn't be could it', he thought. 'Was Marinette....Hawkmoth?'





	1. A Little Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!I'm new to this site.So I'm still not sure how to use this site,but I'm figuring it out. Though I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette and a butterfly start it all.

It was a beautiful Sunday noon,when Marinette decided to go for a walk. She had been trying to think of designs but always ended up tearing the pages out. Tikki had suggested a walk to the park to clear her mind. After grabbing her purse with a few cookies for Tikki of course. She headed out.  
The trip to the park wasn't long, of course she lived across from it. She had sat down on one of the park benches before bringing out her sketchbook. She turned to a new clean page in her sketchbook and started to draw. Though she wasn't pleased with what she drew and teared it out. She looked around for her inspiration when she a white butterfly heading towards her. The butterfly had landed on one of her sketchbook pages. She looked at the pure sugar white wings. The wings giving her an idea for a design.  
"Well hi there!" she greeted as observe the little butterfly on her book.  
"What was that Marinette?" Tikki asked as she poked her head out of her bag.  
"Look Tikki. A butterfly." she said as she pointed at the butterfly. The kwami gave the butterfly a curious look and then giggled.  
"What is it Tikki?" Marinette asked curious as to why she was laughing. Tikki just shook her head before coming herself down.  
"Nothing Marinette, just imagining what Hawkmoth would say to his butterflies." she said. Marinette raised her eyebrow not knowing why she would imagine that.  
"He would probably just sit there and have random conversations with them." she said.  
Marinette smiled as she noticed the butterfly move. Marinette placed her finger delicately on the page. The butterfly climbed her finger.  
"Yeah I guess that would be pretty funny." she told her as the butterfly climbed a bit higher.  
"Just him sitting there saying Fly away my little akuma and evilize them." She mocked as the butterfly flew away.  
"Though, that would be terror..." she was cut off due to a sudden scream. Her first thought, Akuma Attack. She mentally groaned Hawkmoth probably heard her mock him. And to get her back he probably sent out a real akuma to annoy her. Sometimes she questioned if she was actually the lucky one.  
"Come on Tikki we have to go transform" she said quietly. Not knowing that a certainly black cat had heard her mock.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir hadn't meant to hear her, not at all. He had just had a rough morning with photo shoots and stuff. He just wanted to clear his mind of everything and go out. But of course it being a Sunday he couldn't,since there was no school. So his solution was either to face his Father's assistant or sneak out. He didn't need to think twice as he called on his transformation. He climbed out the window careful as to not be seen. He had a lot of time to think as he ran across the rooftops,until he reached the park. So that how he ended here.  
Sitting on the roof tops as he spotted the familiar blue haired girl sitting at the park. He always wanted to talk to her, but she made that impossible. She would always run,hide or just avoided him. He sighed at that thought. She was a strange one, a good strange he concluded. He watched as she took out her sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. She must have been out working on her designs when his cat ears caught a flap.  
He looked to where it was coming from and saw a small white butterfly heading towards her. He watched as she opened her mouth almost as if she was speaking to it. He thought that was a bit odd,but he didn't question had been watching her for a few minutes when he decided to go and greet her. It wasn't called stalking,but he jumped to a tree and waited for the right moment to greet her. Plus what kind of knight would he be if he didn't greet his princess. Just as he was going to jump and greet her, he heard her say.  
"Fly away my little akuma and evilize them." He froze at her words. His eyes focused on the white butterfly that flew away at this.  
Why would she say that? He thought.  
Why? He was lost in his train of thought until a scream filled the air. His shook his head and looked down to see if he could talk to Marinette about what she said. But as soon as he looked down there was no trace of Marinette. He jumped down a strange feeling in his stomach. He peered around the area.  
Where could've she had gone off to? Another scream teared through the air making him move. He headed to where the akuma was. He would talk to her later,but right now he needed to help Ladybug.  
.

.

.  
.  
After they defeated the akuma,Chat had decided to go home. He would talk to Marinette another day. But he couldn't forget what she said.  
Fly away my little akuma and evilize them.  
Could it be a coincidence that right after she that an akuma struck? And how after there was a scream she disappeared into thin air. Could it be?  
No. It couldn't. Sweet,shy Marinette... it wasn't possible. But then again with the way she seemed to talk to the butterfly. And how right after she said that the akuma flew away and she disappeared it would make sense. Could it be that….that… Marinette was….  
.  
.

.

.

.  
Marinette was Hawkmoth?


	2. Being targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sees some interesting things on Marinette's walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an other chapter. Hope you enjoy!(Sorry for spelling/grammar errors.)

Adrien decided that he would visit Marinette and talk to her about what she meant. Though he couldn't just go up to her balcony and knock. No. He needed to figure this out himself. He thought back to the last time he saw her at an akuma attack. The last time he ever saw her was during Time-breaker. And Marinette was there when Alix got turned into Time-breaker. But from what his lady explained to him. Was that his present,was her past or something along those lines. So if there were two ladybugs then there could be two Hawkmoths. Right? So that could have meant that past Hawkmoth sent the other akuma to akumatize Alix again, instead of present Hawkmoth. It was possible.  
But then again he had to protect her during Evillustrator so there was no way she could have sent the akuma. Though it could have been when they were at the library. But then again he was there and Marinette was with her group when the Evillustrator attacked. But she could have just sent the akuma before meeting up with her group. Again possible.  
The Gamer, if he had his facts right was cause by Marinette. He remembered Nino telling him that Max had been training just to get to the finals. He also remembered that Marinette hadn't been there and then just showed up. Beating Max at his own game and taking his place. Was it possible that Marinette had planned that? Was she planning on winning and hoped that Max got mad enough to get akumatized? Had she caused it on purpose?  
He closed his eyes trying to remember other akuma attacks. Then he thought of the Puppeteer. Marinette was there when Alya was re-akumatized. So she couldn't be Hawkmoth. But then another thought came into his mind. Manon was the child that Marinette babysat. Marinette also could have akumatized her earlier before getting on the subway train. Though she looked genuinely surprised,but that could have been at the time they had to act, when they were making their school film. His thought suddenly bouncing to Horrificator.  
It seemed almost coincidental how after Ivan told the class that Mylene was in the bathroom,crying.(Meaning that she had negative feelings). Marinette had gone and checked up on her. Then came back without Mylene and not mentioning the goo she saw in the bathroom. Also when they all got trapped there she had disappeared claiming that the Horrificator had captured her. It was a good and plausible excuse,he had used it and it could have really happened. And maybe he's just putting too much thought into this. But if he was right?  
UUUgghh this is confusing he thought. He needed more proof and evidence. What other evidence did he have. Other than her disappearing during akuma attacks. He opened his eyes remembering how hawkmoth has akumatized everyone in his class but him and…..and Marinette.  
His eyes widened. Of course only him and Marinette had not been akumatized! He knew that he couldn't be akumatized since he had a miraculous. So Marinette had not gotten akumatized out of pure that was unlikely since he saw how rude Chloe was to her and it was hard not to become Chloe had caused the most akumas. Or she hadn't gotten akumatized because she...she had a miraculous too.  
He got up and looked for Plagg. He needed to go and look for more evidence. He needed more proof.  
"Plagg!" he called. Plagg in the meanwhile was eating cheese watching his chosen in amusement.  
"Plagg! Where are you!" Adrien desperately called. Plagg burped and floated up to his chosen clearly annoyed.  
"What is it kid? Can't you see I'm eating?" Plagg grumbled out. Adrien shook his head.  
"No time Plagg. We have to go." Adrien said as he called on his transformation.

.  
.  
.  
.

Chat leaped rooftop to rooftop as he headed to a familiar bakery. He stayed pretty close to the roof in front of the bakery. Watching for any sign of Marinette. His eyes looked around to see any way of getting into her room. He spotted a opened window and made his way to it. Inside he saw Marinette's room and he smiled. He was about to go in when he noticed Marinette near her computer. He looked a bit closer and realize she was on the phone.  
"Sorry that you had to take care of your siblings and couldn't go to the akuma attack." he heard her speak.  
"No Alya I didn't get to see Ladybug Or Chat Noir at the akuma attack."  
"I didn't get it on video either." she told her.  
"Why not because I couldn't." she answered whatever Alya had asked her. Adrien looked back inside to see her heading down stairs and closing her trapdoor. He let out a sigh of relief and got in.  
"There has to be evidence somewhere." he told himself as he looked around her desk. He looked around the room and saw the dolls. He chose to ignore them and went to look for something else.  
"Evidence,evidence." he whispered as he kept looking around. He just found fabrics,pencils,her sketchbook and other craft related things. He sighed.  
Forget it there's nothing here. He thought to himself. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. His breath hitched as he saw what was on her wall. It was him well more like posters of Adrien on her wall. His eyes widened.  
Why would she have posters of him on her wall ...unless. He gasped at realization. He...he couldn't believe it. It never dawned on him that….that she….. He needed to get out of here. He had to go home and think about his newest discovery. But he couldn't move. He stood there frozen as he looked at his posters.  
Move he told himself. It wasn't until he heard Marinette's voice that he moved. He quickly hopped through the window and fled.  
He ran and literally fell onto the floor as he released his transformation. He had never thought that she could,but she did. He couldn't believe it, but then again did. There was only one reason as to why she had all those posters of him on her wall.  
How could not believe that he did not realized it. Since everyone else…. There was only reason,only explanation for those posters.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The only explanation was that Marinette was targeting him. She had all those posters because he was her next akuma target. But of course he was, he was the only person (except Marinette) in their class that hadn't gotten akumatized yet. He couldn't believe it. Marinette was planning on making him the next akuma in their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ends it! There was a bunch of other episodes that I could have done,but just chose random ones. Plus some of them completely blew his Marinette is hawkmoth theory out of the water. So I decided to steer clear. Anyways until next time!  
> ~Petaledroses


	3. Just some thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that I was posting chapters here. But now that I remember I'll be posting all chapters I've have written so far,really soon.

Adrien had been on his toes since he figured out that Marinette was out to make him the next akuma. He needed to stay alert so she wouldn't have a chance to get him. He frowned because the way he thought of that, made it seem like she was a mass murderer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped,quickly turning around.  
"Whoa dude calm down." Adrien sighed in relief it was only Nino.  
"Hey Nino." he greeted as he carefully and alertly looked around. Even though he knew that Marinette came late to school. That was another thing ,she seemed to come to school later than usually when akumas attacked. She also seemed a bit tired. Though she could have stayed up late working on designs,but if she wasn't?  
He wondered if creating akumas took the energy out of the person making them. He needed to ask Plagg about that later.  
"Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy." He asked as he noticed how he looked around them. Adrien exhaled as he calmed down.  
"Yeah just you know…. fangirls." He for once was thankful that he had fangirls. Because he could use that as an excuse for him being so jumpy.  
"Dude don't even complain." Nino said as he laughed. If only his friend knew it wasn't that. He walked into the classroom and saw Alya sitting in her usual spot. The spot next to her was empty. She was going to be late again,he thought.  
Adrien wasn't really paying any attention to what the teacher was talking about. He needed to go back, he needed to have a closer look. He just couldn't believe that Marinette was a very possible suspect for being Hawkmoth. She was always standing up for others though. Not to mention that she was class president. But he knew that it was possible that she only acted that way, so she wouldn't be suspected. He knew that it was possible that her alter-ego and civilian self acted differently from each other. Since he(Adrien) and Chat Noir did not act the same either.  
He pondered if he should tell Ladybug about his worries. He decided against it,since he needed more proof. And knowing her,she would probably laugh when he told her he suspected an innocent looking teen.  
His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door shot open. Revealing a very embarrassed looking Marinette. He studied her at she came in through the door,making up an excuse as to why she was late.  
As she sat down he felt that she was watching him. He wanted to turn around so badly and ask her why he was looking at him .Though he thought that would come off as rude and she wouldn't tell him the truth,so he kept quiet. His mind was trying to think about anything else,anything that he might have missed. Though the same 'evidence' kept coming up. How she wasn't there at akuma attacks. How she was the only one aside from him that hasn't been akumatized and how she was trying to make him the next akuma or at least he thought she was. He needs to go back into her room. The question is how? And as the bell to dismiss them rang ,his question was answered.  
"Hey you guys want to come over to Mari's and study?" Alya voice stopped him. He turned around to see Marinette whispering something to her. He could just barely make out what she was talking about. It was along the lines of can't come…he...pictures.

He raised his eyebrow,so Alya knew about the pictures. Did she know the real reason why she had those pictures? Or did Marinette come up with an excuse? Knowing Marinette she would have not told her friend the truth about her(at least he thought) being a supervillain. He knew that that was risky,so she could have just told her the pictures were there for other reasons. And Alya would have believed it.  
He realized that the he hadn't said anything. He opened his mouth to respond. "Sure." It was evident by the way that Marinette opened her mouth that she didn't want him to go. It was probably because she didn't want him to see the pictures and schedule,of himself on her wall.  
Adrien decided to play innocent. "What is it Marinette?" He asked though he already knew the answer. He tilted his head to to the side and blinked.  
"Do you not want me there?"He decided to ask. And he smiled as he saw her eyes grow in fear. Of course she was afraid. She didn't want him to know about her plan. He saw the way she seemed to be trying to make up an excuse.  
Why would she need to make an excuse?Unless everything he thought was true?  
"Uh n-no it's not that." she stuttered a bit through her words. Another thing he realized. She seemed to act weird since the day he apologized about the gum. Was she acting weird because she was planning from that day about getting him back? Had she meant to akumatize him last because she had something big planned for him? That made him shiver was...was she planning on...no he thought. He would stop her.  
"It's j-just that my um room...yeah.. my room is messy. R-really messy." She said as she ran out. Alya on her tail.  
"Okay see you guys there. Text you the time!" Alya shouted to the boys.  
Messy? He thought. Yeah right. She probably meant all her evidence in her room. His phone buzzed,Alya had sent them the time.  
5:00P.M. Right after school.  
Perfect. His mind whispered excitedly as he walked to lunch.  
Get ready Marinette Dupain-Cheng,because in a few days. When I have enough evidence against you.  
You'll be handing your miraculous over to Ladybug and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Familiar Dolls..Wait is this Voodoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien go goes back into Marinette's room. He finds some very familiar looking dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea given to me by Chococat(guest) on Fanfiction.net

Adrien smiled as he looked at the time on his phone. 4:40 P.M. He was early,which meant that Alya and Nino weren't here meaning that Marinette wasn't prepared for his arrival. He just put his phone away just as he opened the front door of the bakery. He was greeted by the smell of baked goods and warmness.  
"Hello Adrien it's nice to see you around here,again." warmly greeted Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien kindly smiled at her as he also greeted her.  
"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Is Marinette here?" he asked politely. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng shook her head.  
"Call me Sabine dear. And she's out on a quick errand,but you can wait in her room while she comes back." she suggested. This was the perfect opportunity to look in her room again. But he wasn't Chat Noir who would take this opportunity he was Adrien at the moment.  
"I wouldn't want to intrude." he told her as she grabbed a plate of cookies.  
"Oh you wouldn't be intruding dear. Plus..." she stopped as she looked around as she handed him the plate. "...she's been talking about you a lot recently." she told him as his mind tried to process what she said. But before he could comprehend she left to attend a costumer.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He walked up the steps remembering what Marinette's mother just told him. He shook his head. She'd been talking about me and recently. And it had been quite recent that he found out she was targeting him. Could her parents know what she was up to? Probably not.

He sighed as he reached her trapdoor. He opened the door and climbed in. Closing the trap door he stood there in her room. He looked at the plate of cookies in his hand. They smelled wonderful and probably tasted just as wonderful.

No bad Adrien he scolded himself. No time for cookies. You're here for a reason and it's not to eat cookies.  
Right .Evidence first. He agreed with his logically part of his brain.

He hesitantly set the cookies off to the side. He peered around her room,but was surprised to find the walls...well empty. He walked over to where he saw his schedule last time he was there. Though when he looked up there was no string meaning there was no schedule either.  
He wanted to slap himself. Of course she hid all of it. She wouldn't want him to suspect anything,she most likely came in during lunch to put it all away. He had a chance to see everything again and he now couldn't.

Well he thought. If she put away all the evidence. Then I'm going to have to find it. He scurried around her room trying to see if he could find something else. He opened a multiple drawers,but found no posters or schedule. She hid them well.

He gave the room one more glance and in the corner of his eye he saw a doll .Well more like dolls of akumatized villains,Ladybug and Chat Noir. He made his way to where the dolls were located. He dropped down to his knees as he picked up the Lady Wifi doll. He had seen the dolls during the puppeteer akuma,but he never had a chance to look at them up close. He studied them and was shocked that their outfits were identical to the real ones. And from what he knew was that Marinette was nowhere near the 3 akumas. Nowhere near any, but the Evillustrator. But if she was it was only for a a few seconds and even then she wouldn't be able to see all the details of the suits.

And even the Ladyblog couldn't capture all the villain's suits details. He understood the Evillustrator because she had been with him for along time. Earning her enough time to see the details of his suits design. But Lady Wifi was Alya which meant the person who chased after the akumas took pictures,and videos. Couldn't because, she was the akuma. Rogercop,well he was sure that she didn't get enough time to his suit either. But here they were, identical suits and all.

Ladybug and himself he didn't question as much since they were seen and taken pictures of every time there was an akuma. Could it be possible that she knew how the suits exactly looked like because she had been there?

He took a breath and placed the dolls away to where they were. He stood up and was about to turn around when he spotted a small box right behind the dolls. He moved the Lady Wifi doll again in order to get to the box. He cautiously grabbed the box. He stared at it for a few seconds when finally he reached for the lid of the box.

He let the box fall and drop to the floor. His heart dropped as to what he saw inside of it. This…. it couldn't.. this couldn't be happening. Slightly terrified he picked up the box,heart racing.

His hands slightly shaking picked up the small doll inside the box. He turned the doll over to reveal that his fear was right. The doll was like the others in size. Though this one had pins and needles sticking out of it's body. There were tears in the dolls and stuffing falling out of it's sides. He noticed that there was a needle directly where the heart of the doll was.

But the thing that terrified him the most was that the doll was...the doll was him. It was him with needles and pins stabbed into his doll body. It was him with the needles falling out of huge gaps.

Why? He thoughts asked why? Just why? He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed The alarm he set. He checked the time 4:55. Marinette was bound to be back any second. Quickly he placed the doll in the box,but not without taking a picture first. He heard Marinette scream for some unknown reason.

He shut the box close and hid it behind the dolls. He rapidly made a run for the desk chair,grabbing the plate of cookies in the process. He tried to look as normal as possible.  
The trapdoor opened and blue eyes peeked into the room. Then two other pairs of eyes peeked into the room, Alya and Nino He thought. The three of them came in and he just smiled. Pretending that he didn't just witness the most terrifying thing he's seen.

  
"Hey guys." He awkwardly waved. Alya raised an eyebrow,Nino just looked at him and Marinette. Well she looked like her biggest secret had been exposed. And it probably was.  
"Your mom let me up ." he told her. Alya and Nino just shrugged as they set their books aside. Marinette though was left there standing until Alya told her to sit.  
"So who's ready to study?" Alya asked. Adrien with a sick feeling nodded opening his book to the homework page.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After leaving the bakery he didn't waste time going back home and looking at the picture. His stomach churned as he observe the doll again. Though he really didn't need the picture because if he closed his eyes he could see the doll.

  
The way the sewing pins and needles poke into the Adrien doll. He suddenly felt the prickle of the needles and pins on his skin. The way the needle stabbed the doll in the heart made his heart hurt too. His eyes became large as he figured out why she had that doll.  
It was so obvious as to why she had a doll of him. So obvious a fool could see it. Marinette had that doll because... she had that doll because….  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She hated him. She must had stabbed it and teared it opened because she hated him. Of course he was stupid in thinking she would forgive for the bad start. He just couldn't believe that Marinette had resorted to that just to control him.  
He couldn't believe she was had resorted to...to  
.  
.  
.  
.  
voodoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'll post the rest of the chapters soon!


	5. A Miraculous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes jewelry,unfortunately for her, Adrien doesn't see it as just jewelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was given to me by VolpinaTheFox on Fanfiction.net (idea briefly mentioned in this Chapter,but will be mention again.) Haha....hi guys ..... Well hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Hmmm…. There. Now it's done! " Marinette cried out happily as admired her newest creation. It had taken a while, but she was had spend about 35 minutes trying to get the design just right. And another hour and a half trying to make it. Finally it was done and ready for her to put on. It had been Tikki's idea to make it the way it is.

"Wow Marinette! It's beautiful! You really captured the butterfly's detailed wings." Tikki complimented as she touched the piece of jewelry.  
"Well, it took a while since I've only made a jewelry design, like 2 times." She told her kwami. Tikki picked it up and gave it to Marinette.

"Better keep it safe until school in the morning." Tikki suggested. Marinette agreed as she tried to find a place to store her fragile design. She struggled to find a place to store it,but quickly remembered the box. She rushed to the place where she hid it. She gently placed the piece of jewelry in the familiar brown box.  
.  
.  
.  
It was morning and Adrien could still feel the stabbing feeling of the needles in his skin as he climbed the school stairs. He had been up all night trying to figure out a way to make a hundred percent sure that he was right about his theory. Everything had started to add up and he..he just couldn't. He ran his hand through his hair in irritation. How was he to confront her about him knowing her secret life? How was he to tell her that he knew everything from the posters to the voodoo doll? How was he to go up against her? He clenched his fist closed as he walked through the classroom's doors. He realized that he was there early as soon he entered the room.

There was no one, at least not right now.  
He dropped his head on top his desk, thinking of the possible things that were to happen. Things that were to happen if Marinette did turn out to be Hawkmoth. Though with everything that he has found has made it clear that it was most likely she was. And that once he took her miraculous she would have to be taken in. He suddenly tensed as he for the first time thought about it.  
If she was the villain and they were able to get her miraculous. She would be sent to….To…..To jail.

Oh god,but of course she would be sent there,she had caused more than 20 akumas. Had made the akumas cause destruction, which thankfully, Ladybug had cleaned up by using her miraculous cure. Had used innocent people for whatever reasons she needed to.  
Oh man the Dupain-Chengs would hate him for taking away their only daughter. Alya would despise him for sending her best friend there. And he would..he would feel guilty. Guilty that he didn't realize it sooner and tried stopping her before the whole situation spiraled out of control. They would hate him but not him as Adrien but as Chat Noir.

But now there was no choice but to confront her. He looked up when he realized that students started to come in through the door. For now he had to watch her carefully and then make his move. He looked down at his bag.  
Later. He decided. Later he would ask Plagg.  
.  
.  
.  
He watched as Marinette, miraculously might he add walked in through the door with Alya on time.

" Ohhhh… Marinette that looks really pretty!" he heard Rose squeal. He couldn't quite see what Rose was gushing over. But he assumed it was over a new dress design.

"Rose's right Marinette. It looks beautiful." He also heard Alya's voice say.

"Thanks , it took a while." She responded as they walked to their seats. He caught a glimpse of the thing they were talking about. His breath got caught in the back of his throat. There it was the last thing he needed...the last thing he needed to be sure. Sure that she was Hawkmoth.

There securely clipped on Marinette's shirt was a white and delicate butterfly brooch.  
.  
.  
.  
He tossed his bag to the side without thinking about his kwami.

"Hey kid would you be careful. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of important." The kwami clearly irritated told him. Flying away to find his cheese as he mumbled something about ungrateful humans.

He should be happy that he finally found out who the villain him and ladybug have been looking for was. But he couldn't. Not when she was that villain. Not when sweet,shy and kind Marinette was that person.

But the signs were clear. The reason why she wasn't akumatized, there at akuma attacks, and had that brooch.

The brooch which clearly was a butterfly and a purified one. A brooch if he wasn't wrong looked like a miraculous. But why had she just worn it for the first time to school today? Had she always had it,but kept it hidden,so no one ever saw it? Or was it all one big coincidence?

But there was no way it was all a coincidence because that would mean that he had been searching and gathering proof for no reason at all. And what other reason would she have posters of him on her wall?

He laughed when a possibility of why popped up in his head. There was no way she would have those posters and his schedule for that reason. She couldn't even talk to him and made it obvious she didn't like him one bit.

So it was a far chance that she had a crush on him. The idea was silly in his opinion.  
And if she did the he would know even he wasn't that oblivious.  
He rolled over to face Plagg.

" Hey plagg?" he asked the kwami who for the moment was to busy eating cheese. "Plagg?" he tried again. Plagg huffed in annoyance when he was disturbed.

"What is it kid?" he asked slightly peeved.

"Can you sense other kwamis?" was the question he had been tempted to ask at school. Plagg's ear twitched slightly before answering.

"Yes, kid I can," he told him before continuing to devour the cheese in front of him.

"So can you tell me if you can sense a kwami near Marinette." was another question he had wanted to ask at school. Plagg looked up as to think about it for a moment.

"I can't confirm or deny that," was his response and Adrien frowned. Plagg saw this and quietly sighed.

" But…..." he continued. Adrien leaned in closer when he heard him talk again.

"But what?" Adrien urged him on.

" I can't confirm the question you asked me, but I do feel a strange familiar aura around from her." Was the last thing he said to him before turning around. Adrien knew that the kwami didn't want to talk about it anymore,but he couldn't help himself and asked.

"Plagg was the brooch that Marinette had...was it….Was it a miraculous?" Plagg only repeated what he said before.

"I can't confirm or deny that."  
.  
.  
.  
Later that night Adrien figured out that what Plagg said was his own way of confirming that he did sense a kwami around Marinette. And that the brooch she had was mostly her miraculous.

He stared at his ceiling for a while. He now had enough evidence against her.  
He needed to make a decision, he let out a sigh as he decided. He decided that it was time.  
.  
.  
.  
Time to tell ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God forgot I was uploading here to, but I assure you I'll be uploading more frequently.  
> I want you guys to know I do read your comments and you guys are hilarious by the way. And to be honest I didn't know I could respond to your comments so I might be doing that from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. For the sake of the story they don't know the Villain's gender. All the chapters of this are short.


End file.
